onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille
30.000.000 239.000.000 667.000.050 700.000.050 800 000 050 1 570 000 100''One Piece Manga'' - Chapitre 801 | |statut=Actif}} L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille (麦わらの一味, Mugiwara no Ichimi) est l'équipage protagoniste du manga et de l'anime One Piece. Ils sont dirigés par le protagoniste principal, Monkey D. Luffy. Ils se nomment ainsi à cause du Chapeau de Paille de Luffy, qui lui fut donné par Shanks ; (qui l'a lui-même reçu de Gol D. Roger) et on les surnomme parfois les "Pirates au Chapeau de paille". L'équipage naviguait sur le Vogue Merry, leur premier navire d'équipage pirate, jusqu'à l'Arc de Water 7. Après l'Arc d'Enies Lobby, ils reçurent un nouveau navire, le Thousand Sunny. L'équipage est composé actuellement de 9 membres dont la prime totale est de 1 570 000 100. Deux de ses membres font partie des Onze Supernovae (Luffy et Zoro). Suivant les événements sur L'Archipel Sabaody, les neuf membres ont été séparés les uns des autres. Durant deux ans, ils se sont entraînés dans des lieux relativement isolés, devenant plus fort dans le but d'aider les autres membres de l'équipage''One Piece Manga'' - Chapitre 512/Chapitre 597, les Chapeaux de Paille s'entraînent durant les deux ans. Ils se sont réunis sur l'Archipel Sabaody et sont ensuite allés sur L'Île des Hommes-Poissons. Tous les membres de l'équipage ont un passé hors du commun. Ils viennent juste de quitter Dressrosa. La Grande Flotte du Chapeau de Paille s'est d'ailleurs formé. Actuellement l’équipage s'est divisée en plusieurs groupe dont celle menée par luffy qui se dirige vers Whole Cake Island pour sauver Sanji. Membres de l'équipage Les membres de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Caractéristiques Épithètes Relations La relation entre les membres de l'Équipage est des plus bizarres : contrairement aux autres équipages pirates, où dans certains cas le respect réciproque sévit entre les membres de l'équipage et leur capitaine, ou bien dans d'autres cas ils sont terrifiés par le capitaine (Alvida par exemple), l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille ne respecte pas leur capitaine de la même façon. Ils sont complètement égaux en dehors de toute hiérarchie, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille n'est pas soumis à son capitaine. Au contraire il arrive que ce dernier se fasse critiquer pour ses décisions, voire de frapper comme le fait parfois Nami. Malgré ça le capitaine est respecté c'est lui qui prend les grandes décisions (cap, nouveaux compagnons, etc.) et tout le monde le respecte pour ça. Cependant, leur amitié est incomparable, sans oublier que chacun connaît la valeur de l'autre, et sait très bien que tout le monde fait de son mieux, ce qui pousse chacun à donner tout ce qu'il a. Recrutement Processus de Recrutement Le processus de recrutement chez l'Équipage du chapeau de paille ne présente qu'un seul critère : si la personne plaît ou non à Luffy. Généralement, il ne prend en considération ni la force, ni la capacité, ni la prime, comme ce fut le cas pour Nami, Usopp, Vivi (mais elle n'a pas pu accepter) et Brook. Par contre, dans d'autres cas, il prend légèrement en considération la force et la capacité (Zoro Roronoa, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Jinbei), mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'ils se mettent en travers de son chemin et à chaque fois que quelqu'un le fait il dit "Dommage on aurait pu être amis!". Cas particuliers Ces critères ne s'appliquent pas sur Nico Robin, cette dernière ayant rejoint l'équipage de Luffy dans des conditions particulières, Robin intégra l'équipage de force. C'est la même chose pour Nami, en effet les deux femmes ont intégré l'équipage, deux fois. La première fois pour Nami, elle explique à Luffy qu'elle n’intégrera pas l'équipage mais qu'elle veut bien faire équipe dans leur intérêt commun. Après avoir volé le navire l'équipage se lança à sa poursuite, lorsque Luffy bat Arlong et libère par la même occasion tout le village de Cocoyashi, Nami intègre l'équipage réellement. Pour Robin, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était pour elle un équipage comme les dizaines d'autres avec qui elle s'était servi avant pour sa survie (depuis qu'elle a 8 ans). Mais à Enies Lobby, elle affirme elle-même que « Tout ce qu'on lui avait pris, ils le lui ont redonné ». thumb|center|660px| Les membres de l'Équipage au Chapeau de Paille Primes Profils Attention, les primes des membres de l'Équipage n'ont pas toutes évoluées suite à leurs 1 contre 1 avec le CP9, sauf avec Luffy et Lucci, où des milliers de marines ont pu voir leur combat dont trois Vice-Amiraux Amiraux. Pour les autres membres de l'équipage, la Marine n'a pas vu leurs combats, le fait que leurs primes ont monté grâce à leur 1 vs 1 n'est qu'une supposition, elles viennent principalement de leurs petits combats à la porte de la justice et du fait qu'ils ont déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial. Sinon à part Zoro et Sanji, les autres membres devraient avoir la même prime environ. Pour un équipage de seulement 9 personnes, une prime totale de 700 000 050 est une somme inconsidérée. Après l'ellipse de deux ans, la prime de l'équipage passe à 800 000 050, grâce à la prime de Luffy qui passe de 300 000 000 à 400 000 000. Puis la prime totale passe à 1 570 000 100. Dans le Manga Alliés et Compagnons de Voyage Individuel Kobby Il était sous-fifre d'Alvida lorsque Luffy le rencontra. Il décida de s'engager dans la Marine afin de devenir un grand officier. Même si Kobby et Luffy sont amis cela ne les a pas empêchés de se battre à 2 reprises: une fois à Water 7 et l'autre à Marineford, Luffy est sorti vainqueur de ces 2 affrontements. Johnny et Yosaku Ils accompagnent les mugiwaras de l'arc du Baratie à l'arc Arlong Park. Ce sont deux chasseurs de prime et amis de Zoro. Mihawk Il s’intéresse à Luffy et Zoro. Il a entraîné Zoro après que ce dernier est atterit sur son île. Nojiko et Genzô Ce sont deux habitants de Kokoyashi. Nojiko est la soeur adoptive de Nami et Genzô un ami à Belmer. Il connait Nami et Nojiko depuis que Belmer les a amenés au village Kokoyashi. Dorry et Brogy Ce sont des géants, capitaines de l'équipage des Géants d'Erbaf. Ils firent connaissance avec l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille sur l'île de Little Garden où ils combattaient depuis des dizaines d'années, ils furent interrompus par plusieurs agents de Baroque Works et finalement après que ces derniers furent vaincus ils aidèrent l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille à partir de Little Garden en terrassant un poisson géant qui leur barrait la route. Nefertari Vivi Princesse d'Alabasta, elle fut aidée par l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille pour faire revenir la paix dans son royaume qui subit la sécheresse. Elle est accompagnée par un canard nommé Karoo ; elle fit partit de l'équipage de Luffy pendant quelque temps, puis due le quitter à contre coeur car elle préfèrait s'occuper de son royaume. Montblanc Cricket Il aida l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille en modifiant le Vogue Merry (il rajoute des ailes sur les côtés) pour qu'il puisse chevaucher le Knock-up Stream afin d'atteindre l'ile céleste Skypiéa. Il est toujours accompagné de 2 singes nommés Masira et Shôjô, à eux 3 ils dirigent La ligue des primates. Conis Elle accueille, avec son père Pagaya, les Chapeaux de Paille sur Skypea et les aide en soignant Sanji et Usopp carbonisés par Ener. Wiper Chef des guerriers Shandia, d'abords ennemis des Chapeaux de Paille, il les aida ensuite à vaincre Ener. Aisa Jeune fille membre de la tribu des Shandia, elle aida Luffy et les Chapeaux de Paille à vaincre Ener. Icebarg Apprenti de Tom, tout comme Franky, il accueille les Chapeaux de Paille sur Water Seven, puis répare de son mieux le Vogue Merry qui repartira seul par la suite récupérer les Chapeaux de Paille à Enies Lobby. Icebarg partira lui aussi récupérer les Chapeaux de Paille sur l'un de ses bateaux pile au moment où le Vogue Merry se brisa définitivement. Laura Son zombie aide plusieurs fois Nami pendant l'arc Thriller Bark à s'échapper d'Absalom, puis sa forme humaine lui donne un morceau de la Carte de Vie de sa mère, réputée grande pirate du Nouveau Monde. Octo (Octy dans l'anime) ennemi de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille pendant la bataille d'Arlong Park puis ami durant l'arc de l'Archipel Sabaody. C'est un homme pieuvre qui faisait anciennement partie de L'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil et de L'Équipage d'Arlong. Ils l'aident donc à s'échapper et se fait pardonner auprès de Nami pour ses actions passé. Octo sait parfaitement cuisiner les Takoyakis. Duval Capitaine des Rosy Life Riders, il a été d'une grande aide aux chapeaux de paille sur l'archipel Sabaody. Durant l'ellipse, il a protégé le Thousand Sunny aux côté de son équipage et de Kuma. Camie Une sirène que l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille aide à sauver d'un monstre marin aux abords de Red Line. Elle est toujours accompagnée de son étoile de mer Pappug. Silvers Rayleigh Ancien second de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger, il proposa à Luffy de s'entrainer pendant deux ans car ils étaient encore trop faible pour aller dans le nouveau monde. Il aide l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille à rejoindre l'ile des hommes-poissons en revêtant le Thousand Sunny pour qu'il puisse naviguer sous l'eau. Il les aida aussi à libérer Camie en faisant évanouir les soldats présents dans la salle de ventes d'esclaves grâce au Haki des Rois. Boa Hancock L'impératrice pirate et l'une des 7 Capitaines Corsaires, elle est amoureuse de Luffy et rêve de se marier avec lui. Durant la bataille de Marineford elle donna à Luffy la clef permettant d'ouvrir les menottes en granit marin d’Ace. Elle attaque le contre-amiral Smoker qui avait arrêté Luffy et elle s'opposa à plusieurs Pacifistas qui tentaient de tuer Luffy. Perona Ancienne membre de l'équipage de Gecko Moria, elle se fit envoyer en voyage par Bartholomew Kuma sur l'Île de Kuraigana et se fit rejoindre par Zoro. Elle le soigna et s'occupa de lui. Mihawk et elle entrainèrent Zoro pendant 2 ans et après elle le ramena à Sabaody. Enfin elle aida l’Équipage du Chapeau de Paille à quitter l'île en sécurité en se battant face aux Marines. Bartholomew Kuma (anciennement) Il les a sauvés à deux reprises (Thriller Bark et Sabaody) et a veillé sur leur bateau avant que Franky ne reviennent le voir après les deux ans d'ellipse. Trafalgar D. Water Law Il s'est allié avec Luffy et Eustass Kid à Sabaody. Il a sauvé la vie de Luffy à Marineford lors de la guerre. Il s'associe de nouveau à Luffy pour combattre Doflamingo et Kaidou à Punk Hasard et Dressrosa. Jinbei C'est grace à lui que Luffy a pu se remettre de la mort d’Ace, il aidera l'équipage au chapeau de paille sur l'ile des hommes-poissons à combattre L'Équipage des Nouveaux Hommes-Poissons, il sauvera la vie de Luffy par transfusion sanguine suite à son combat contre Hody Jones. Jinbei rejoindra l'équipage de Luffy lorsqu'il sera prêt. On le voit dans les minis-aventure où il est à leur recherche. Kinemon Kinemon est le Samourai qui a demandé de l'aide dans le den den mushi des membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, c'est donc pour ça que Luffy et ses compagnons sont allés sur Punk Hazard . Kinemon était découpé par Law et Les Chapeaux de Pailles l'ont aidé. . Il est à la recherche de son fils Momonosuke, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est aventuré sur cette île. On apprend par la suite que son fils a mangé un fruit du démon de type Zoan fabriqué par Vegapunk, qui lui permet de se transformer en dragon. Momonosuke Il s'est fait sauver par Kinemon et Sanji et commence a apprécié Robin et Nami avec qui ils se lavent et se dorlotent en usant de son jeune âge. Kanjuro Samouraï du Pays de Wa tout comme son ami Kinemon ainsi que Momonosuke, il est sauvé par Kinemon et aide Zoro à bloquer la Birdcage avec ses sabres Viola Viola apparaît sous le nom de Violet qui devait séduire Sanji pour le compte de Doflamingo mais elle découvrit qu'il l'aimait vraiment et elle décida d'aider son équipage à détruire l'usine de Smiles en retour ils devaient tuer Doflamingo pour elle. Rebecca Fille de l'ancien roi Riku elle combat au Colisée malgré elle. Elle rencontra Luffy et se lit d'amitié pour lui. Il lui fit la promesse de tuer Doflamingo. Elle et Luffy s'allient pour vaincre Doflamingo. Kyros Organisateur avec les nains de la rébellion contre Doflamingo, il participe à la bataille finale de Dressrosa en compagnie des Chapeaux de Paille et de plusieurs gladiateurs du Colisée, où il vainc Diamante. Il abrite Law et les Chapeaux de Paille dans sa maison après la bataille pour qu'ils échappent à la Marine le temps qu'ils guérissent de leurs blessures. Bartolomeo Bartolomeo est un capitaine pirate qui est un grand fan de l'équipage du chapeau de paille qui n'hésitera pas à les aider pour vaincre l'équipage de Doflamingo. Dans le chapitre 800, il devient officiellement un allié des chapeau de paille, en buvant une coupe de saké avec les 6 autres capitaines, et Zoro ayant bu la coupe à la place de Luffy. Cavendish Cavendish est un capitaine pirate ayant participé au tournoi du Colisée Corrida. Au départ ennemi de Luffy, une fois qu'Usopp l'a sauvé, il est devenu un allié des chapeaux de paille, jouant un rôle dans la chute de Doflamingo. Il fait partie des 7 capitaines voulant prêter allégeance à Luffy et lui demandant d'accepter une alliance. Il recruta un autre combattant du colisée : Suleyman. Dans le chapitre 800, il devient officiellement un allié des chapeau de paille, en buvant une coupe de saké avec les 6 autres capitaines, et Zoro ayant bu la coupe à la place de Luffy. Orombus Orombus est un capitaine pirate ayant participé au tournoi du Colisée Corrida. Une fois qu'Usopp l'a sauvé, il est devenu un allié des chapeaux de paille, jouant un rôle dans la chute de Doflamingo. Il fait partie des 7 capitaines voulant prêter allégeance à Luffy et lui demandant d'accepter une alliance. Dans le chapitre 800, il devient officiellement un allié des chapeau de paille, en buvant une coupe de saké avec les 6 autres capitaines, et Zoro ayant bu la coupe à la place de Luffy. Ideo, Blue Gilly, Abdullah et Jeet Ils sont des combattants ayant participé au tournoi du Colisée Corrida. Ils sont par la suite devenus des alliés des chapeaux de paille, jouant un rôle dans la chute de Doflamingo. Ils ont ensuite décidé de former un équipage, sous le commandement d'Ideo. Idéo fait partie des 7 capitaines voulant prêter allégance à Luffy et lui demandant d'accepter une alliance. Dans le chapitre 800, ils deviennent officiellement des alliés des chapeau de paille, Ideo ayant bu une coupe de saké avec les 6 autres capitaines, et Zoro ayant bu la coupe à la place de Luffy. Leo Leo est le capitaine de l'armée de Tontatta, Il fait partie des 7 capitaines voulant prêter allégeance à Luffy et lui demandant d'accepter une alliance. Dans le chapitre 800, il devient officiellement un allié des chapeau de paille, en buvant un coupe de saké avec les 6 autres capitaines, et Zoro ayant bu la coupe à la place de Luffy. Hajrudin Hajrudin est un géant ayant participé au tournoi du Colisée Corrida. Une fois qu'Usopp l'a sauvé, il est devenu un allié des chapeaux de paille, jouant un rôle dans la chute de Doflamingo. Il fait partie des 7 capitaines voulant prêter allégeance à Luffy et lui demandant d'accepter une alliance. Dans le chapitre 800, il devient officiellement un allié des chapeau de paille, en buvant un coupe de saké avec les 6 autres capitaines, et Zoro ayant bu la coupe à la place de Luffy. Don Sai Sai, ou Don Sai une fois que Chijao lui a confié le commandement de la Happou Navy , avait participé au tournoi du Colisée Corrida avec son frère Boo et son grand-père Chinjao, Une fois qu'Usopp l'a sauvé, il est devenu un allié des chapeaux de paille, jouant un rôle dans la chute de Doflamingo. Il fait partie des 7 capitaines voulant prêter allégeance à Luffy et lui demandant d'accepter une alliance. Dans le chapitre 800, il devient officiellement un allié des chapeau de paille, en buvant un coupe de saké avec les 6 autres capitaines, et Zoro ayant bu la coupe à la place de Luffy. Baby 5 Tout d'abord membre de l'Equipage de Don Quichotte Doflamingo, elle les quitta après être tombée amoureuse de Sai sur un malentendu. Sai lui promit de l'épouser. À partir de là, elle resta avec lui et aida à la fuite des chapeau de paille de Dressrosa. Lors de l'allégence des 7 capitaines à Luffy, elle était présente sur le Yonte Maria, lors du chapitre 800 elle fut apperçue en train de faire la fête avec eux, cependant on ne sait pas si elle a officiellement rejoint la flotte de Happou. Bellamy Avant l’ellipse il était un ennemi de Luffy ! Après l'avoir revu sur Dressrosa, et avoir constaté qu'il avait changé, Luffy l'a considéré comme un ami ! Après la chute de Doflamingo, Bellamy ne souhaita pas rejoindre la flotte de Luffy, mais il prit quand même une partie de sa "carte de vie" au cas où. Groupes La Grande Flotte du Chapeau de Paille Alliance de plusieurs capitaines ayant librement juré allégeance à Monkey D. Luffy. La Franky Family Ils accompagnent l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille sur l'ile judiciaire d'Enies Lobby pour sauver leur chef Franky. Ils font désormais partis de Galley-La Company Certains artisans de la Galley-La Company Paulie, Tileston et Peeply Lulu ont prété main forte à la Franky Family et à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille sur l'ile judiciaire d'Enies Lobby. Les anciens membres de la Franky Family font désormais partis de Galley-La Company L'Association des Victimes de Thriller Bark Ils aident Luffy en lui faisant absorber 100 ombres afin de pouvoir battre Odz et Gecko Moria qui leur avait volé leurs ombres. Les Rosy Life Riders Dirigés par Duval, ils risquèrent leur vie pour protéger le Thousand Sunny durant l’ellipse. Un grand nombre des prisonniers d'Impel Down Aidèrent Luffy lors d'une mutinerie à s’échapper de cette prison. Parmi eux se trouve Baggy, Mr. 3, Mr. 2 Bonclay, Daz Bones (Mr. 1), l'ancien grand corsaire Crocodile et le Grand corsaire Jinbei. Ils furent rejoints par la troupe du New Comer Land dirigée par Emporio Ivankov, au fur et à mesure de leurs ascension ils libérèrent les prisonniers situés à chaque niveau pour accroître leurs nombre et ainsi submerger les gardes de la prison. Les Gladiateurs du Colisée Corrida Après la révélation de la véritable identité de Doflamingo, et de son but, les Gladiateurs décident de s'allier à Luffy pour faire tomber Doflamingo, mettant en jeu leur vie. Parmis les gladiateurs notables hormis le groupe se trouvant dans les alliés individuels il y avait Mummy , Damask, Fighting Bull , Meadows, Rolling Logan, Dagama et Elizabello II. Ennemis principaux de l'équipage Baggy (anciennement) Il a tenté de tuer Luffy sur l’échafaud à Loguetown pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir à Orange Town. Il est devenu plus ami lorsqu'ils ont tenté de s'évader d'Impel Down. Baggy a d'ailleurs contribuer au sauvetage de Luffy à la guerre au sommet. Arlong Luffy n'était pas d'accord avec Arlong. Nami était sa navigatrice et non à lui comme il le prétendait. Smoker Bien qu'il soit noué une amitié avec l'équipage, il les pourchasse quand même. Il tenta de capturer Luffy à Loguetown et à Alabasta. Crocodile (anciennement) Luffy et ses amis ont battu ses agents à Wiskey Peak, Little Garden, et Alabasta. Luffy se mesura même à lui plusieurs fois Le conseil des cinq étoiles Après la défaite de Crocodile, ils surveillent de près les agissements de l'équipage de Luffy. Leurs nombreuses victoires inquiètent et énervent les doyens. Ils sont hostiles envers Robin. Spandam Il a essayé de livrer Robin au gouvernement mondial. Il a ordonné à ses hommes d'attaquer Luffy et les autres. Il déteste Franky. Lucci et sa bande Ils ont été défaits par l'équipage de Luffy à Enies Lobby. Gecko Moria Luffy a battu Moria restituant ainsi les ombres des victimes innocentes ce qui a diminué considérablement sa puissance . Ils sont responsables de sa défaite à Thriller Bark. Oz L'équipage a uni ses forces pour le vaincre. Pacifistas Luffy et ses amis les ont affrontés à Saboady et Luffy après l'ellipse dans le même lieu. Kizaru Il a tenté de tuer Zoro et à essayer d'empêcher l'équipage de Luffy de s'échapper comme il l'a fait pour les autres pirates sur les sabaody. Il a détruit la vraie clef qui devait libérer Ace de ses menottes en granit marin. Il s'en est pris à Luffy à la guerre de Marineford et Il a voulu ensuite stopper Luffy dans sa progression pour sauver Ace mais n'a pas pu à cause d'Edward Newgate. Sentoumaru Il a affronté Luffy et a tenté de le capturer après l'ellipse sur Sabaody. Marshall D. Teach Il a tenté de capturer Luffy avant que ce dernier se rende à Skypiea et ils se sont bagarrés à Impel Down car Luffy était énervé par ses révélations. Il est responsable de la mort d'Ace avec Akainu. Bartholomew Kuma Anciennement leur ami, il a perdu sa personnalité en devant intégralement un cyborg agissant pour le Gouvernement Mondial. Il est un ennemi depuis la guerre de Marineford. Akainu Il a tenté de tuer Luffy à Marineford et est responsable de la mort d'Ace avec Marshall D. Teach Hody Jones Luffy l'a battu pour protéger l'île des hommes-poissons. Big Mom Luffy l'a défié Son navire a tenté de couler le Thousand Sunny près de Dressrosa. Caesar Clown Luffy l'a battu et ils ont enlevé César à Punk Hazard. Doflamingo Il a mis la tête à prix de plusieurs membres de l'équipage et les a enfermé dans son île à cause de l'enclenchement de l'opération Bird Cage. Luffy et ses amis se mesurent aussi à des membres de son équipage à Punk Hazard et Dressrosa. Fujitora Il est contre eux depuis que Law a révélé à Green Bit qu'ils n'étaient pas ses subalternes. Kaidou Ils mettent en difficulté la fabrication et la livraison de smiles destiné à lui ainsi que son armée. Histoire Passé de chaque membre de l'équipage Luffy Luffy n'a jamais connu ses parents, et a été élevé par son grand-père Garp. À ses 7 ans, il le remettra à Dadan la chef des brigands de la montagne du mont Corvo sur l'île de Goa. Il se fera deux amis de 10 ans, qui deviendront ses frères ainés : Ace et Sabo. Alors que Sabo part en route pour prendre la mer et devenir un pirate, il se fait bombarder par le canon d'un Dragon Céleste et explose avec son petit bateau. Quand Luffy et Ace l'apprendront, ils seront totalement dévastés. Luffy n'a donc plus qu'un seul frère à qui s'accrocher, Ace, qui deviendra un véritable exemple pour lui. À ses 17 ans, Monkey D. Garp (son grand-père) lui apprendra qu'il a un père : Monkey D. Dragon et que c'est un révolutionnaire. Quand il arriva à Loguetown avec ses compagnons (Zoro, Nami, Usopp et Sanji), il est supposé que Monkey. D. Dragon le sauva du colonel Smoker et il put ainsi aller sur la route de tous les périls. Plus tard, après la mort d’Ace, Luffy pensera qu'il n'a plus aucun frère. Cependant, Sabo, qui a été sauvé par Dragon dans sa jeunesse, se manifeste au près de son petit frère ce qui a grandement ému Luffy. Son Chapeau de Paille lui a été donné par Shanks, qui l'a obtenu de Gol D. Roger. Zoro Dans ses cours de kendo, Zoro, qui était encore un petit garçon, pouvait déjà se battre à niveau égal avec des adultes. Mais il y avait cette Kuina, un peu plus âgée que lui et tellement forte qu'il perdait toujours contre elle. Un soir, il décida de la défier pour une dernière fois mais cette fois ci avec de vrais sabres (contrairement à d'habitude : des sabres en bambous) . Une défaite de plus ! Zoro pleura de frustration, et perdit tout espoir en ses ambitions. Kuina lui avoua alors qu'elle avait perdu espoir elle aussi, car elle savait qu'en tant que femme, elle ne pourrait jamais devenir la meilleure épéiste du monde. Déterminé, Zoro ajouta que si l'un d'eux mourrait, celui qui vivait devrait se battre pour devenir le meilleur épéiste au monde''One Piece Manga'' - Chapitre 49. Kuina lui en fit la promesse. Peu de temps après, Kuina mourut d'une chute dans l'escalier (elle avait son katana en main : elle venait de l’aiguiser pour se préparer a un nouveau combat contre zoro), ce qui attrista fortement son ami aux cheveux verts. Il alla donc voir le père de Kuina, il lui demanda le sabre de son amie et jura qu'il deviendrait le meilleur bretteur au monde. Nami Alors qu'elle était encore un bébé, elle fut trouvée à côté d'une maison brûlée avec une petite fille nommée Nojiko. Les parents de ces deux fillettes moururent dans un incendie, et elles furent donc seules. Un soldat de la Marine du nom de Belmer les trouva après une bataille, et décida de les élever comme ses propres filles. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, et le budget de cette famille était donc assez serré. Pourtant, elles étaient très heureuses de vivre ensemble. Nami passait pour la petite fouine du village, car elle volait tout le temps des livres sur la météorologie et la navigation, sa mère n'ayant pas les moyens de les lui acheter. Nojiko, elle, était beaucoup plus sage et faisait souvent les leçons de morale à Nami. Un jour, au grand malheur de tout les villageois, un équipage pirate d'Hommes-Poissons avec un chef nommé Arlong débarqua et décida que les villageois devraient payer pour continuer de vivre sous leurs toits. Les prix étaient de 50 000 berry pour les enfants, et 100 000 pour les adultes. Evidemment, Belmer était très inquiète car elle n'avait que 100 000 sur les 200 000 qu'il fallait. Mais pour sauver Nami et Nojiko, elle décida d'utiliser les 100 000 pour payer leurs places à ses filles, et de se sacrifier. Elle sera donc tuée pas Arlong, d'une balle dans le coeur, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses deux fillettes. Les Hommes-Poissons sèmeront le désastre dans le village, en le gardant sous leur contrôle. Plus tard, la petite Nami se fit capturer par Arlong, car il avait remarqué son talent pour la cartographie. L'affreux lui demanda ensuite de passer un accord: Si elle arrivait à réunir 100 millions de Berrys, il la libèrerait, ainsi que tout le village,. Nami accepta, et commença donc à travailler sous les ordres du pirate. Usopp Alors qu'il était encore bébé, son père, Yasopp, décida de quitter la maison pour devenir un pirate aux côtés de Shanks le Roux. Sa femme (la mère d'Usopp) qui comprenait parfaitement son envie d'aventure, le laissa partir sans remords. Mais quelques années plus tard, elle est âgé d'environ 8 ans, était très triste de voir sa mère comme ça, alors il inventa constament des mensonges en lui disant que Yasopp allait bientôt revenir, pour tenter de la consoler. Mais bien sûr, la jeune femme savait très bien que son mari ne reviendrait pas. Pourtant, avant de mourir, elle dit à Usopp de ne pas en vouloir à son père, et que c'était un homme admirable qui méritait le respect. Usopp grandit donc avec une grande admiration pour Yasopp, malgré le fait qu'il les ait abandonnés lui et sa maman. Plus tard, il fit la connaissance de Kaya, une jeune fille riche mais obligée de rester au lit toute la journée à cause de sa maladie. Il lui racontait souvent ses innombrables aventures (toutes des mensonges bien sûr), mettant ainsi un peu de joie de la vie de la jeune fille. À part Kaya, ses seuls amis étaient trois enfants, Carotte, Oignon et Piment avec qui il jouait au pirate. Il était le capitaine et les garçons son équipage. Avec l'aide de Luffy Zoro et Nami, il a battu Kuro, un pirate devenu le majordome de Kaya dans le but de lui voler son héritage. C'est après cela qu'il a rejoint l'équipage des chapeaux de paille . Sanji Sanji, lorsqu'il était encore un jeune garçon, le bateau sur lequel il travaillait comme petit cuisinier fut attaqué par l'équipage pirate de Zeff aux Pieds Rouges. Mais une tempête ravagea les deux bateaux avec leurs équipages, et Sanji fut alors engloutit sous les flots, prêt à mourir noyé, mais Zeff décida d'aller le sauver . Une fois Sanji tiré d'affaire, ils furent emportés par une nouvelle vague et ils se réveillèrent sur une minuscule île déserte où il était impossible de s'échapper. Sanji paniqua, mais Zeff, ayant un sac de provisions, décida de le partager en deux afin qu'ils puissent survivre. Les mois passèrent, et le sac de Sanji, déja bien maigre, se vida de plus en plus. Il décide d'aller voler de la nourriture à Zeff qui avait un sac bien plus remplit que le sien. Mais en arrivant près de lui, il se rendit compte que son sac était en fait remplit d'or et de pierres précieuses. Blanc comme un linge, il découvrit donc que Zeff n'avait pas mangé pendant tout ce temps, et qu'il fut forcé de manger sa propre jambe pour survivre (dans l'animé, Zeff se fait arracher la jambe par une ancre en sauvant Sanji de la noyade voir ). Sanji se mit alors à pleurer en suppliant "le vieux" de ne pas mourir. Miraculeusement, un bateau arriva vers eux. Une fois sains et saufs, Zeff et Sanji décidèrent d'ouvrir un restaurant sur la mer où tout le monde pourrait venir manger, même les criminels. Cette période de famine les a profondément marqués. Chopper C'était un petit renne normal parmi son troupeau, qui ne parlait pas et qui marchait à quatre pattes. Malheureusement il avait le nez bleu, ce qui fit que le reste de son troupeau le rejetait sans cesse. Un jour, il trouva par hasard le Fruit de l'Humain et le mangea. Il commença alors à marcher sur deux pattes, à parler et à se comporter comme les hommes. Son troupeau, effrayé, décida de l'abandonner pour de bon. Chopper se retrouva seul sur sa vaste île hivernale, et ne sut plus du tout quoi faire. Il tenta de se rapprocher des humains en se transformant sous sa "forme humaine", mais les villageois le prirent pour un monstre des montagnes et lui tirèrent dessus. Notre petit renne eut le cœur brisé... et un soir, par miracle, il rencontra enfin quelqu'un qui l'accepta : Hiluluk, un médecin déjanté qui etait également rejeté par les villageois à cause de ses médicaments désastreux. C'est d'ailleurs cet homme qui lui donna le prénom Tony Tony Chopper. Notre renne apprit finalement que son ami Hiluluk allait bientôt mourrir d'une maladie. Il décida alors d'aller chercher l'Amiudake, un champignon qui selon lui, guérissait toutes les maladies. Il en prépara une soupe et la donna à Hiluluk, qui la but uniquement pour faire plaisir à Chopper, car il savait très bien que le champignon de chopper était un champignon toxique. Chopper s'était donné tellement de mal pour trouver ce champignon et était rentré tellement blessé qu'Hiluluk but la soupe car quoiqu'il arrive il serait mort dans quelques jours ... Quelques instants après, Hiluluk mourut en se faisant exploser. Chopper fut très attristé par la mort de ce vieil homme, qui était son seul et unique ami. Kureha,à la demande d'Hiluluk décida donc de prendre Chopper sous son aile et de lui enseigner la médecine. Robin Etant considérée comme un monstre et rejetée à cause de ses pouvoirs du Fruit du Démon. Les seules personnes à l'accepter étaient les historiens de l'arbre de la connaissance de l'île d'Ohara, une gigantesque bibliothèque creusée dans un arbre. Elle s'intéressa alors énormément à l'archéologie, et en particulier aux Ponéglyphes, de mystérieuses pierres où est écrite en une langue ancienne l'histoire du "siècle oublié", et qu'elle arriva à déchiffrer du haut de ses 8 ans. Cependant, l'étude de ces pierres étant considérée par le gouvernement mondial comme un crime, les archéologues d'Ohara firent tout pour l'en dissuader afin de la protéger. Un jour, arriva sur l'île un géant blessé, Sauro, avec qui la petite fille sympathisa. En apprenant son nom, il est interloqué. Ce géant, étant un ancien vice-amiral de la marine, s'était lié d'amitié avec une prisonnière, Nico Olvia, la mère de Robin, archéologue elle aussi, qu'il aida à s'évader. Par la suite, il apprit à Robin que le gouvernement allait lancer un Buster Call, une procédure visant à détruire l'île. L'arbre de la connaissance fut brulé, Olvia et Sauro perdirent la vie, mais Robin arriva à se sauver avec l'aide d'Aokiji (qui etait à la base son ennemi). Devenant la seule personne au monde à pouvoir déchiffrer les Ponéglyphes, le gouvernement mit sa tête à prix pour 79 millions de berrys, alors que c'etait encore une petite fille. Robin fit ensuite partie de différentes organisations de malfrats pour se protéger, et devint une pseudo-meurtrière. Franky Franky, lorsqu'il avait environ 12 ans, il naviguait avec l'équipage de son père depuis tout petit. Finalement, il se fera jeter par-dessus bord parce qu'il était trop turbulant. C'est là qu'il rencontrera Tom et Icerbarg, et qu'ils deviendront ses amis. Tom était un célèbre charpentier extrêmement doué, mais aussi un Homme-Poisson très massif (de la race des poissons-lune). Icebarg était son disciple et donc un apprenti charpentier, du même âge que Franky. Tom enseignera alors à Franky comment devenir un bon charpentier, et Icebarg (malgré quelques prises de bec) deviendra presque un frère pour lui. Mais un jour, Tom fut condamné à mort pour avoir commis un crime : dans la passé, il a construit l'Oro Jackson, qui était le bateau de Gold Roger dans son vivant et pour l'accuser encore plus Tom, Spandam lança une attaque contre la marine avec les bateaux que Franky avait construits devant le juge, Spandam dit qu'il avait été attaqué par les bateaux de Franky. Ce dernier, prit de rage, défigura Spandam, qui avait lancé la condamnation de Tom. Par la suite, il tenta d'arrêter le train des mers qui transportait son maître Tom vers le lieu de son exécution, afin de l'empêcher. Mais il se fit percuter de plein fouet et fut très gravement blessé. Proche de la mort, il se rendra compte que Tom s'était déjà fait exécuter. Mais afin de survivre, il se soignera avec ses qualités de charpentier en utilisant des pièces de métal se trouvant sur un navire abandonné et deviendra donc un Cyborg. Quelques années plus tard, il retrouvera enfin Icebarg, qui pleurera de joie malgré sa fierté. Brook right|180pxVous le savez tous, Brook est un squelette. Mais par le passé, c'était un homme fait de chair et de sang ! Il faisait partie d'un équipage de musiciens, les Pirates du Rumbar. Durant leurs voyages, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans musique ! Tous les membres avaient chacun un instrument, ce qui transformait l'équipage en un grand orchestre lorsque la musique prenait place. Alors qu'ils comptaient naviguer en direction de GrandLine, ils rencontrèrent un petit baleineau qui les suivaient et qui pleurait, car il avait perdu les autres baleines. Brook et les autres décidèrent de lui jouer leur meilleur morceau, ce qui rendit immédiatement le sourire au petit baleineau qu'ils appellèrent Laboon. Malheureusement, GrandLine étant trop risquée pour lui, ils furent obligés de le laisser au Cap des Jumeaux, sous la surveillance de Crocus (le gardien du Cap des Jumeaux) en lui promettant de revenir une fois leur voyage terminé. Mais à peine GranLine franchit, leur capitaine attrapa une maladie incurable. Tout l'équipage fut profondément bouleversé d'avoir perdu leur meilleur homme. Quelques jours après, ils furent attaqués par des flèches emoisonnées. Impuissants, et sentant la mort arriver, ils jouèrent un dernier morceau d'adieu, et tombèrent les uns après les autres. Brook se retrouva être le denier vivant, jouant un solo avec son piano, avant de s'écrouler à son tour. L'équipage des Pirates du Rumbar n'existait plus ! Mais Brook, ayant mangé de Fruit de la Résurrection quelque temps avant, bénéficia d'une seconde vie. Son âme qui s'était séparée de son corps, n'avait plus qu'à retourner dedans afin de Brook revive. Mais cette âme se perdit dans le brouillard, et mit un an avant de réussir à retrouver son propriétaire, qui était devenu un squelette avec le temps (mais qui avait pourtant gardé ses cheveux). Notre fameux Brook se retrouva donc seul sur son grand bateau, avec pour seule compagnie les cadavres de ses amis. Pour couronner le tout, un certain Gecko Moria vint lui voler son ombre! Sans son ombre, Brook serait désintégré à la lumière du soleil. Pour survivre, il fut donc obligé de rester sur la mer du Triangle de Florian, qui etait tout le temps recouverte de nuages extrêmement épais, et qui ne laissait donc pas passer la lumière sur soleil. Pendant 50 ans, Brook resta entièrement seul, sans aucune visite, totalement coupé du monde. Mais lorsque, par miracle, il rencontrera un équipage de pirates (qui se trouve être celui de Luffy), il apprendra que Laboon, le petit baleineau qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, attendait toujours son retour, même après 50 longues années! Brook, comblé de joie, acceptera de rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy afin de retrouver Laboon et de tenir sa promesse: venir le chercher une fois qu'il aura traversé Grand Line. East Blue thumb|Recrutement de ZoroL'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille, trouvant son seul membre en la personne du capitaine Monkey D. Luffy fait tout d'abord escale sur l'île de la base du Colonel Morgan qui fait régner la terreur sur la ville. Il libère Zoro Roronoa "le chasseur de pirates" prisonnier de Morgan, puis il le recrute. Agrandi d'un membre, les Mugiwaras jettent l'ancre au village d'Orange, tombé sous le joug du pirate Baggy le Clown, qu'ils battent avec l'aide de Nami, qui les rejoindra. Escale au village de Syrup. Après avoir vaincu le terrible capitaine Kuro , fait thumb|Luffy lors de sa bataille avc Kuroconnaissance avec leur nouveau compagnon Pipo , et acquis un nouveau bateau, le Vogue Merry, les Mugiwaras reprennent leur route. Le bâteau accoste par la suite sur une île peuplée d'animaux étranges, habitée par Gaimon"Le gardien de la forêt". Celui-ci décline la proposition de Luffy de rejoindre l'équipage, voulant protéger l'ile sur laquelle il se trouve. L'équipage croise la route du navire-restaurant "Baratie ", où il recrute un maître coq répondant au nom de Sanji . Il y affronte le Capitaine Krieg et son équipage. Pendant ce temps, Nami leur a faussé compagnie en volant le Vogue Merry pour rejoindre Arlong Park. Les Mugiwaras partent à la recherche de Nami, et se rendent à Arlong Park, où ils battent Arlong, l'homme-poisson. Luffy recrute de nouveau Nami de manière définitive. Dernière étape avant leur entrée sur Grand Line: le village de Loguetown où le Seigneur des Pirates Gold Roger né et où il fut exécuté par la marine. Ils rencontrent à nouveau Baggy et Alvida. Luffy réussi à s'échapper de l'escabeau où il allait être exécuté. C'est à ce moment là que le colone Smoker et Tashigi font leur apparition. Grâce à Dragon, l'Équipage du chapeau de Paille réussit à s'enfuir et part pour Grand Line. La Route de tous les Périls (Grand line) L'équipage s'arrête au Cap des Jumeaux où ils font la connaissance de Crocus, le gardien du phare et de Laboon la baleine à qui Luffy redonne une raison de vivre: s'améliorer pour pouvoir le battre! Ils rencontrent également Miss Wednesday et Mr 9 qui embarquent à bord de leur navire. thumb|Zoro se préparant à combattre les chasseurs de prime de Whiskey PeakLe Log Pose les conduit ensuite à Whiskey Peak, où ils sont pour la première fois confrontés à Baroque Works. Suite au combat de Zoro contre 100 chasseurs de primes, au combat Luffy/Zoro contre Mr. 5/Miss Valentine et suite à la révélation du nom du chef de Baroque Works par Miss Wednesday, ils deviennent les ennemis principaux de l'organisation, et s'allient à cette dernière, qui est en réalité la princesse Nefertari Vivi d'Alabasta en infiltration. Escale à Little Garden, peuplée de dinosaures en tous genres! L'île est habitée par les géants Dorry et Brogy qui combattent depuis si longtemps qu'ils ont oublié la cause même de leur dispute. Ils battent trois agents de Baroque Works:Mr.3 Mr.5 et Miss GoldenWeek. Les Mugiwaras jettent ensuite l'ancre à l'île de Drum en urgence: Nami est malade! C'est une île hivernale longtemps dirigée par le tyran Wapol, qui, après avoir été chassé du trône, tente de revenir au pouvoir. Il est battu par Luffy. Drum est réputée pour ses médecins: c'est là que les Mugiwaras font la connaissance de Tony Tony Chopper qui va être ensuite recruté en tant que médecin. L'Eternal Pose récupéré à Little Garden emmène les Mugiwaras tout droit à Alabasta, île désertique dirigée par la famille Nefertari. Le roi actuel est Nefertari Cobra, le père de Vivi. La capitale se nomme Alubarna, c'est là que se situe le palais. Le pays est sur le point de basculer dans la terreur par la faute de Baroque Works, l'organisation dirigée par Crocodile. Grâce à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, le pays est désormais débarrassé de son envahisseur et en voie de reconstruction. *La Marque X (croix) thumb|400pxLa marque X sur l'avant-bras de l'équipage du chapeau de paille est une façon de montrer l'amitié de l'équipage à Vivi et aussi pour se reconnaître en tant que membre de l'équipage à cause de M.2 alias Bon Clay membre du Baroque Works, futur ami de Luffy, qui a mangé le Mane Mane no Mi permettant de prendre le visage de tous ceux qu'il touche de la main droite (reprenant son apparence en se touchant le visage de la main gauche). Ils décidèrent de se reconnaître en faisant un X sur le bras gauche. Mais, pour ne pas que Mr.2 le sache et se fasse facilement passer pour un des membres du Chapeau de Paille, la croix était cachée par un tissu blanc. À noter que Mr.2 peut aussi prendre le corps des personnes qu'il touche de sa main droite (exemple avec le corps de Nami et du vice-directeur de la prison d'Impel down où il se sacrifia pour que Luffy et le reste des évadés puisse sauver Ace). Juste après leur départ d'Alabasta, les Mugiwaras croisent une dernière fois Mr 2 de Baroque Works qui fait diversion pour que l'équipage puisse fuir. Après avoir fui, ils prennent conscience qu'ils ont un passager clandestin à bord : la partenaire de Crocodile au sein de Baroque Works, Miss AllSunday, alias Nico Robin, qui s'est cachée à bord du Vogue Merry. Cette dernière intègre l'équipage de force et en devient le septième membre. L'équipage jette l'ancre à Jaya, zone de non-droit, où sont réunis de nombreux pirates ayant leur tête mise à prix. Montblanc Cricket est un des résidents de cette île, il s'agit du descendant de Montblanc Norland, aussi surnommé le roi des menteurs. C'est lui qui révèlera l'existence des iles Célestes aux Mugiwaras. Direction les îles célestes ! Les Mugiwaras atterrissent sur la Mer Blanche, et se rendent à l'île Skypiea, où deux peuples se font la guerre : les guerriers Shandia et les anges, qui vénèrent "Dieu", qui n'est autre qu'Ener, un psychopate qui veut détruire Skypiea pour bâtir un empire sur la Lune, appelé Fairy Vearth. L'équipage se retrouve parachute sur une base de la Marine, nommée G8, et réussissent a s'en échaper puis arrivent sur Long Ring Long Land, une île formée de dix îlots distincts composé essentiellement de prairies, et de très hauts arbres. Des animaux aux formes étranges y vivent, par exemple des chiens très allongés, ainsi que des nomades changeant d'île tous les trois ans, lorsque que la marée basse a lieu, ce qui leur permet de passer d'un îlot à l'autre,c'est ici qu'ils vont rencontrer foxy le renard argenter et jouer au DAVY BACK FIGHT pour récuperer le cheval d'un autauctone . thumb|Water 7Le Log Pose les conduit ensuite à Water Seven, la métropole aquatique. C'est la ville des chantiers navals, comportant deux parties : la ville "haute" et la ville "basse". Cette dernière est engloutie tous les ans par l'Aqua Laguna, une vague aux proportions monstrueuses qui menace chaque fois un peu plus d'engloutir la cité ! C'est une grande ville qui comporte plusieurs quartiers : résidentiels, commerçants, les marchés... Oda a puisé son inspiration dans la cité de Venise pour créer Water Seven : en effet, la ville est parcourue de canaux sur lesquels on se déplace avec des "Bulls" . La ville est dotée d'un train aquatique, le "Puffing Tom", dernier héritage laissé par l'ingénieur de génie Tom, condamné à mort pour avoir construit le bateau de Gold Roger, et mort pour avoir voulu protéger son disciple, Cutty Flam alias Franky . L'enlèvement de Nico Robin conduit les Mugiwaras à Enies Lobby, l'île judiciaire du Gouvernement Mondial ! Elle est entourée de chutes d'eau, et il n'y fait jamais nuit. Elle est gardée par 10 000 soldats, de jour comme de nuit. Les condamnés qui y sont jugés ne réapparaissent jamais. Un passage donne sur "la Porte de la Justice" qui s'ouvrent pour laisser passer les criminels conduits au Quartier Général de la Marine ou au pénitencier sous-marin d'Impel Down. Ils engagent un combat contre le CP9 pour libérer leur amie(Robin) et réussissent à tous les battre. Ils s'enfuient à bord du Vogue Merry qui les sauvera et fera nauvrage car il ne pouvait plus naviguer. Ensuite ils retournent à Water Seven. Ils ont désormais un nouveau bateau :Le Thousand Sunny et un nouveau membre dans leur équipage :Franky (il sera le charpentier). thumb|300px|Combat contre Odz et Moria à Thriller BarkLes Mugiwaras se retrouvent piégés à Thriller Bark, l'île fantôme infestée de zombies, appartenant au Capitaine Corsaire Gecko Moria . C'est le plus grand navire pirate du monde, puisqu'il s'agit en réalité d'une île flottante entourée par des remparts en bois formant la coque. Cette île est un piège à pirate, car une fois ferrés, Moria en profite pour leur subtiliser leur ombre, dans le but de créer une armée. La capture est rendue plus facile de par la situation de l'île : elle se trouve dans le Triangle de Florian, une zone constamment embrumée. Moria et Odz finissent par perdre leur combat face aux Chapeau de Paille et Brook puis Luffy et les autres retrouvent leurs ombres. Ensuite, Brook rejoindra l'équipage de Luffy. Après l'arrivée de l'équipage de Luffy, l'île est quasiment entièrement détruite et a priori abandonnée par Moria. Dernière escale avant le Nouveau Monde : l'archipel Shabondy ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une véritable île puisqu'il s'agit en réalité d'un assemblage de 79 mangroves, qui sécrètent une résine spéciale générant des bulles. C'est avec cette résine que les pirates réalisent le revêtement de leur bateau, pour pouvoir se rendre à l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons, 10 000 mètres plus bas. Cet archipel se trouve juste au pied de RedLine, non loin du quartier général de la Marine, la terre sainte de Marie Joie. L'ambiance sur l'île est relativement mauvaise car il existe de nombreuses zones de non-droit où ont lieu des sessions de ventes d'esclaves. Les hommes-poissons et les sirènes sont victimes de ségrégation. L'archipel possède un énorme parc d'attraction : Shabondy Park ! Après que Luffy ait frappé un Dragon Céleste parce qu'il avait tiré sur Octo, l'amiral Kizaru débarque accompagné avec des sortes de clones de Bartholomew Kuma : les pacifistas. Ils engagent un combat contre les 11 Supernovae puis contre Luffy et les autres. Quand, soudain, le vrai Bartholomew Kuma fait son apparition et sépare les membres deL'Équipage au Chapeau de Paille sur différentes îles. Durant la séparation de l'équipage Après avoir été vaincus par le Capitaine Corsaire Kuma, les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ont été dispersés aux quatre coins du monde, avant de se retrouver deux ans plus tard, au chapitre 598, endurcis par leur entraînement. *'Luffy' sera téléporté sur l'île Kuja, qui se situe sur Calm Belt, uniquement réservée aux femmes et totalement proscrite aux hommes, "Amazon Lily". Il y fera la connaissance de Boa Hancock qui tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui. Apprenant la capture de son frère Ace, Luffy se rendra à la prison sous-marine d'Impel Down, mais ne réussira pas à le sauver à temps. En compagnie de ses nouveaux compagnons, dont les ex-Capitaines Corsaires Jinbei et Crocodile, il se rendra directement au QG de la marine, se situant à MarineFord, où il participera à la guerre opposant le Gouvernement mondial aux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Il s'en sortira vivant de justesse, et, décrétant qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour survivre au Nouveau Monde, il donnera rendez-vous à ses nakamas deux ans plus tard sur l'archipel Shabondy. En se souvenant du nombre de défaites essuyées par ses partenaires et lui-même en quelques jours, Luffy compris que son équipage devait devenir plus fort avant de prendre la route du Nouveau Monde. Il décida alors que l'Equipage au Chapeau de Paille ne se rejoindrai que deux ans plus tard et que chaque membre devait s'entraîner intensément pendant ces deux ans. Pendant ce temps, il sera entraîné par Rayleigh sur une île. *'Zoro' atterrira sur l'île de Lugubra, se situant sur Grand Line et appartenant à Mihawk, où il retrouvera Perona, membre de l'équipage du capitaine corsaire Gecko Moria et l'épéiste Mihawk qui l'entraînera au sabre pendant deux ans. *'Nami' est envoyée sur l'île céleste de Wheatheria, où elle reste parfaire ses connaissances en météorologie du Nouveau Monde ainsi que son entraînement en compagnie de vieillards. *'Usopp '''est catapulté sur une île de l'Archipel des Boyn sur Grand line, où la végétation est plutôt carnivore! Il y fait la connaissance d'Heracles. *'Sanji', à son grand damn, sera projeté sur l'île Momoiro du royaume Kamabakka localisé sur Grand Line, autrement connue sous le nom "d'île des travestis" ou "le paradis rose". Il y reste pendant deux ans, pour apprendre les secrets de l"action cuisine" et sera entraîné par Ivankov. *'Chopper''' sera téléporté sur South Blue, dans le royaume Torino, où se trouve des oiseaux géants (les volatiles le prennent dabord pour un jouet). Il y étudie la faune et la flore pendant deux ans en se promettant de devenir plus fort. *'Robin' atterrira sur l'île de Tequila Wolf dans East Blue, mais se rendra sur l'île de Bartigo pour y faire la rencontre du révolutionnaire Dragon. *'Franky' est envoyé sur l'île Karakuri, qui se trouve sur Grand Line, celle qui a vu grandir le savant de génie, Vegapunk. Il s'enfermera pendant deux ans dans le laboratoire pour devenir plus fort. *'Brook' sera projeté sur l'île de Nakamura qui se situe quelque part sur Grand Line où les habitants le vénèrent en démon. Il sera par la suite envoyé sur l'île Kenzan où il sera exposé comme bête de foire, et deviendra par la suite une rock-star mondialement connue: Soul King. Deux ans après Luffy *''Entraînement'' : Il s'est entraîné pendant 1 an et 6 mois sur une île sauvage extrême, avec Rayleigh le seigneur des ténèbres, qui lui appris l'utilisation des différents types de Fluide. Il le laissa ensuite s'entraîner, seul, les 6 mois restant avant que Luffy ne retrouve son équipage. *''Technique ou Aptitude acquis : il peut lancer le Gear 2 en utilisant une seule partie de son corps (bras ou jambes), le Gear 3 sans rétrécir, il vient de créé une nouvelle forme de combat le Gear 4 et le Fluide sous toutes ses formes, ce qui lui permit d'éviter un laser d'un Pacifista (Fluide de l'Observation), de terrasser le dit Pacifista d'un seul coup''One Piece Manga - Chapitre 601 (avec le Gear 2 et le Fluide de l'Armement) ainsi que le Kraken (avec le Gear 3 et le Fluide de l'Armement en étant sous l'eau), et de faire s'évanouir 50 000 hommes-poissons sur l'île des hommes-poissons (Fluide Suprême). *''Apparence : son apparence n'a pas changé, mis à part, une énorme cicatrice en forme de croix sur son torse causée par Akainu au QG de la marine, sa veste est à manches longues, et il porte désormais un foulard jaune autour de la taille. Zoro Roronoa *''Entraînement : Zoro est tombé sur une île avec Perona, la princesse-fantôme. Cette île est la résidence de Mihawk, qui accepta de l'entrainer à l'épée. *''Technique ou Aptitude acquis : Il a appris la technique de Mihawk pour couper les bateaux en deux, il peut trancher un pacifista d'un seul coup et créer une tornade constante qui découpe ses adversaires et peut couper la tête d'un dragon qui est plus solide que l'acier avec la danse mortelle du lion (Chapitre 656). Il peut maintenant utiliser le haki de l'armement (Chapitre 668) et de l'observation (Chapitre 650). *''Apparence '': Il a relevé ses cheveux et est devenu borgne (a perdu l'aptitude à voir avec son oeil gauche). Nami *''Entraînement: Nami est arrivée sur,une toute petite île où elle resta pour s'entrainer et approfondit ses connaissances sur la métérologie. *''Technique ou Aptitude acquis : Elle se sert de la technologie de l'île céleste et du Sorcery Climat-Tact qui est plus puissant que le Perfect Climat-Tact. *''Apparence '': elle a laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui lui tombent jusqu'au mileux du dos, et ne porte plus qu'un soutien-gorge et un jean. Usopp *''Entraînement '': Usopp est tombé sur une ile qui s'avère être une plante carnivore géante. Il est devenu très gros à cause des fruits de l'île, mais il fit de gros efforts pour prendre en muscle et s'est beaucoup amélioré. *''Technique ou Aptitude '': il utilise son lance-pierre Kabuto avec ses nouveaux projectiles : des graines des plantes de l'île à qui il fait subir une croissance accélérée fulgurante. On en voit un exemple lorsqu'il revoit Nami deux ans plus tard, et qu'il utilise une plante carnivore pour échapper aux Faux Mugiwaras. *''Apparence '': Usopp est devenu musclé, a plus de cheveux et une petite barbe en bouc de trois jours il dit avoir accompli son rêve en étant devenu un fier chevalier des mers, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être transi de peur à la vue du Kraken. Sanji *Entraînement : il s'est, à son grand dam, retrouvé sur l'ile des travelos (qu'il considère comme étant l'Enfer), dirigée par Emporio Ivankov le révolutionnaire qui a aidé Luffy à Impel Down et à MarineFord. Il fera tout pour améliorer ses compétences au combat ainsi que ses capacités culinaires. *''Technique ou Aptitude '': de ce qu'on a vu, ses pieds sont assez puissant pour abattre un Pacifista en un coup, et sa vitesse sous l'eau est telle qu'il peut même rivaliser avec des hommes-poissons (Blue Walk), il peut aussi marcher dans le ciel comme les agents du CP9 (Sky Walk). Il peut lui aussi utiliser le haki de l'armement et de l'observation ( Chapitre 650 ). *''Apparence '': la mèche qui cachait son oeil gauche cache maintenant l'oeil droit, et on découvre que son sourcil droit est identique au gauche (la spirale étant, cette fois-ci, vers l'intérieur), sa mini barbe est un peu plus épaisse. Chopper *''Entraînement '': le petit renne a été téléporté sur une île pleine d'oiseaux géants, avant de rencontrer des indigènes, stupides au premier abord, mais qui s'avèreront avoir des connaissances approfondies dans des domaines tel que la médecine. Chopper décidera de rester avec eux pour améliorer ses connaissances médicales. *''Technique ou Aptitude '': il a beaucoup agrandi ses formes Walk Point (même taille que Nami et Usopp), son Heavy Point a beaucoup changé et il ne ressempble plus trop à un humain, et son Guard Point est 10 fois plus grande qu'auparavant, et est assez résistante pour arrêter un coup du Kraken, il a aussi développé une nouvelle forme nommée Kung Fu Point (transformation améliorée du Arm Point), qui, comme son nom l'indique, lui permet de faire du Kung Fu avec un niveau quasi équivalent à celui de Bepo, sa forme Horn-point a radicalement changé, il peut se transformer en 6 formes sans avoir recours à la rumble ball et il en a besoin que d'une seule pour prendre sa forme Monster Point (qu'il contrôle totalement) pendant 3 minutes. *''Apparence '': sa forme hybride est restée la même, hormis son chapeau (qui est la superposition de son ancien chapeau et un nouveau bleu et blanc). Nico Robin *''Entraînement '': tombée sur une île d'East Blue, Tequila Wolf, elle fut recueillie par des esclaves, mais fut vite découverte par les autorités locales qui la firent enfermer. Elle fut sauvée par l'Armée Révolutionnaire, qui lui permit de rejoindre Monkey D. Dragon. *''Technique ou Aptitude: elle peut maintenant faire éclore plus de 1000 bras ou jambes, et leur donner la forme de deux bras géants ou de deux jambes géantes semblables à ceux de Luffy en Gear Third. Elle peut aussi crée un clone d'elle-même (chapitre 629). *''Apparence'': ses cheveux ont poussé et sont plus long que ceux de Nami, elle n'a plus de frange, son front étant orné par des lunettes de soleil et elle est vêtue d'un paréo en guise de jupe, et d'une veste en cuir bleue très décolletée, et son tein de peau est plus clair qu'avant l'éllipse (peau blanche à la place de métisse). Franky *''Entraînement'': téléporté dans la ville natale du Docteur Vegapunk, le célèbre scientifique, il est allé dans le laboratoire de ce dernier où il a appuyé accidentellement sur le bouton d'auto-destruction, faisant brûler son corps et l'obligeant à le reconstruire. *''Technique ou Aptitude : son nouveau corps lui permet de faire repousser ses cheveux en appuyant sur son nez, ses quatre mains lui permettent d'alterner travail de précision et travail costaud (il a des petites mains à l'intérieur de ses grosses mains), il a ajouté des rockettes à son épaule gauche (Rocket Launcher),il peut produire de la lumière avec ses tétons (Nipple Lights), ses constructions peuvent s'assembler et il peut tirer avec des canons sur ses épaules. *''Apparence: il a la boule a zéro (il reprendra son ancienne coiffure durant la bataille contre Hody Jones) il est encore plus grand et musclé qu'avant et ses bras rectangulaires ont un aspect plus robotique qu'auparavant, comme ses jambes, dont le métal qui les compose est désormais en partie à l'air libre. Brook *''Entraînement'': les habitants désespérés de l'île priaient Satan et il atterrit au milieu de leur salle, ce qui les amena à le prendre pour le diable. Il fut, par la suite, enfermé dans une cage, en guise de bête de foire chez les longs-bras, ce qui lui permit de faire ses débuts dans la chanson. 2 ans plus tard, il est devenu une star de la Soul mondialement connue. *''Technique ou Aptitude'': il a augmenté la portée de ses attaques musicales, qui peuvent désormais toucher des centaines (voire des milliers) de personnes, ce qui lui permet de trancher ces personnes sans qu'elles aient le temps de riposter. Il peut désormais faire sortir son âme de son corps (chapitre 629) ce qui lui permet de traverser les murs et osciller au gré du vent et de geler son épée. *''Apparence'': il n'a pas changé, mais il arbore une veste à plume semblable à celle de Doflamingo (capitaine corsaire ou shichibukai) ainsi qu'un pantalon rouge à fleurs, ainsi que divers autres vêtements orientés Soul. Les pirates au chapeau de paille se réunissent sur l'archipel Saboady, et malgré deux prototypes Pacifista (qui seront détruits par Luffy, Zoro et Sanji), un colonel de la marine (Sentomaru) et de nombreuses forces armées déployées, l'Équipage au chapeau de paille réussit à se diriger vers l'Île des Hommes poissons grâce à ses alliés. En avant vers de nouvelles aventures ! Après être allé sous l'eau grâce à une bulle d'air dans leur bateau, les Mugiwaras rencontrent un monstre marin géant : le Kraken. Ils réussissent à l'apprivoiser et l'utilisent pour les guider jusqu'à l'île des Hommes Poissons.thumb|400px|Le kraken aidant l'équipage. Après leur arrivée sur l'île des Hommes Poissons, Luffy et les autres sont accusés d'avoir kidnappés plusieurs sirènes (alors qu'en fait c'était Caribou) y compris la princesse sirène Shirahoshi ainsi que d'être soupçonnés de comploter un plan pour détruire l'île (en raison de la prévision de madame Shirley). Après s'être allié avec Jinbei, ils parviennent à sauver le royaume Ryûgu, la famille royale et l'île de la menace de Vander Decken IX et des Nouveaux Pirates Hommes-Poissons et sont donc graciés de leurs (faux) crimes. Jinbei est invité à rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy mais il refuse et dit qu'il les rejoindra plus tard. Luffy déclare la guerre à l'une des 4 Yonkous : Big Mom pour le contrôle de l'île des hommes poissons. Après ça Luffy et ses compagnons allèrent dans "le Nouveau Monde" où ils reçurent un appel par denden mushi venant d'une île mi-feu mi-glace nommée "Punk Hazard" interdite par la Marine. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Robin allèrent sur la partie embrasée où ils combattirent un dragon. Ils trouvèrent le bas d'un corps (les jambes) coincé dans la tête du dragon. Luffy l'enleva et l'accrocha à lui pour devenir un centaure (mi-homme mi-cheval). Ils rencontrèrent un vrai centaure et Luffy joua avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'un autre centaure arriva et lui dit que c'était des intrus alors le centaure alerta son patron Barbe Brune. Après que Luffy leur mit une bonne raclée, il vit une île gelée et il voulu y allé alors Usopp fit un bateau en feuille avec une de ses graines. Mais à l'autre bout Barbe Brune les attendait et il les fit chavirer. Du côté de Franky, des gens avec des masques introduisent du gaz dans le bateau ce qui les endormis et ils se firent capturer et enfermés dans une pièce sauf Brook car ils ont cruent qu'il était mort puisqu'il est un squelette.Il rencontre un tête découpée qui peut parler. Ils la recollent et Sanji remarque que c'est un samurai. Franky détruit la porte au son rayon laser. Ensuite ils s'enfuient et rencontrent des enfants géants et décident de s'enfuir avec eux. Ils s'enfuient et rencontrent Trafalgar Law et Smoker à une porte géante. Trafalgar Law échange leurs âmes et mélangent dans leurs corps. Ils revoient Luffy et les autres. Ils font la situation de ce qu'il s'est passé à Punk Hazard. Le samourai a disparu et Sanji décide d'aller le chercher avec Brook et Zoro. Les enfants commencent à agir bizarrement et Chopper découvre qu'ils ont été drogués. Usopp les fait endormir avec une bille somnifère. Luffy décid d'aller voir le Maître mais des assassins géants (les Yéti Cools Brothers) à la solde du Maître enlèvent Nami (qui est dans le corps de Franky). Luffy décide d'aller la sauver avec Franky (dans le corps de Chopper). Celui-ci mange une rumble ball et se transforme en monstre et a perdu la raison. Il se battent contre les Yéti Cools Brothers. L'un est vaincu par Franky et l'autre est vaincu par Traflgar Law. Law lui propose une alliance pour vaincre un des 4 empereurs et Luffy accepte. Il le dévoile à son équipage et certains n'étaient pas d'accord mais ils acceptent tous.Trafalgar Law explique son plan ou il faut d'abord capturer le Maître. Luffy l'affronte et perd face à César Clown et se fait capturer avec Law, Franky, Robin, Smoker et Tashigi. Law les libère et ils contre-attaquent. Les Chapeaux de Paille et le G-5 réussisient à guérir les enfants; Luffy a retrouvé Momonosuke. Luffy retrouve César et résussit à le battre mais ne le capture pas. Des assassins de Dressrosa vont à Punk Hazard pour récuperer César. Franky dans le FRANKY SHOGUN les combat mais ce sont Usopp et Nami qui les battent. Ils font la fete et chacun s'en va. Les chapeaux de paille, Law et Kinemon et Momonosuke vont à Dressrosa pour détruire l'Usine à Smile et récuperer l'ami de Kinemon. Ils sont arrivés à Dressrosa. Ils se séparent en plusieurs groupes. Apres l'altercation de Green Bit le groupe du bateau se dirige à Zou avec Sanji. Les autres restent à Dressrosa. Doflamingo utilise la cage à oiseaux pour tuer ceux qui sont à Dressrosa. Kinemon a retrouvé son ami Kanjurou. Ils affrontent la Donquichotte avec les combattants du Colisée et Kyros et ils arrivent à tous les battre. Leur évasion de Dressrosa sera très compliqué.Les combattants du Colisée décident de prêter allégeance à Luffy mais celui ci refuse mais il ajoute que c'est inutile d'avoir des formalités et lls boivent le saké qui scellent leur allégeance ensuite ils font la fête et ils arrivent à quitter l'île. Luffy, Law et les autres vont à Zou grâce au bateau de Bartoloméo. Ils y arrivent en 3 semaines et ils découvrent que l'île es sur le dos d'un élélphant géant appelé Zunesha. Ils grimpent sur l'éléphant mais Kinemon et Kanjurou tombent à cause d'un singe. Ils sont attaqués par une mink nommé Carrot et Wanda lui dit de venir car il y a un intrus dans la foret et leur d'aller à la forteresse à la droite du ventre pour retrouver leurs amis. Luffy s'est infiltré dans la forêt de la baleine et se fait attaquer mais le problème est réglé.Il voit l'équipage du Heart et leur dit que leur capitaine est sur l'île. Robin remarque que le pays a été attaqué il y a 2 semaines. Wanda lui dit que le pays s'appelle la Principauté de Momolo et que l'homme qui a détruit le pays s'appelle Jack; Ils retrouvent Wanda et Luffy à la forteresse et ils sont traités comme des bienfaiteurs. Il y a un meme banquet pour eux. Ils retrouvent Chopper et Nami et celle ci annonce qu'elle est désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Sanji. Ils retrouvent Brook qui leur explique que Momonosuke va bien et qu'il ne faut pas prononcer "samurai" et "Wa no Kunikuni". Nami explique ce qui s'est passé il y a 10 jours. Ils se rendent chez le duc Inuarashi parce qu'ils voudrait les voir. Wanda leur explique ce qui s'est passé il y a 17 jours sauf Law qui est parti dans la forêt et a retrouvé son équipage. Ils se rendent chez le duc Inuarashi qui est content de les voir et qu'il ne sait pas comment exprimer sa reconnaissance. Luffy le complimente en disant qu'il a l'air fort mais Inuarashi dit qu'on ne peut pas qualifier les vaincus ainsi mais Wanda n'est pas d'accord et c'est à cause de l'arme de Jack qu'ils ont perduet Chopper annonce à tous qu'une arme a détruit le pays et c'est le gaz toxique de César. Drapeau thumb|150px|right|Jolly Roger de chacun des membres avant l'ellipse : de gauche à droite : Sanji, Usopp, Brook, Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Chopper, FrankyIl représente une tête de mort traditionnelle coiffée du Chapeau de paille de Luffy. Cependant chacun des membres de l'équipage a son propre drapeau. Marchandises Chansons *Akuma no Mi (5 premiers membres) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (5 premiers membres) *Family (6 premiers membres) *Jungle Fever (7 premiers membres) *Utae! Christmas ~ Jingle Bell (7 premiers membres) *You are the One (7 premiers membres) *A Thousand Dreamers (8 premiers membres) *Le Bon Rhum de Binks (9 premiers membres) Futilités *thumb|200px|L'équipage au chapeau de paille si on leur avait changé de sexe200px|right|Prototype de l'équipageIl s'agit du seul équipage pirate connu dont tous les membres ont une prime sur leur tête. (Même pour Chopper qui est de seulement 100 berrys). *L'Équipage a actuellement 200 000 000 Berrys en sa possession, provenant du trésor volé à Thriller Bark. *Bien qu'elle n'ait pas voyagé longtemps avec eux, les six premiers membres de l'Équipage considèrent Nefertari Vivi comme un membre de l'Équipage. *Les membres de l'équipage lavent leur linge de façon différentes. Ainsi, Nami et Robin lavent leur linge tous les jours, tandis que les autres membres les lavent toutes les semaines. *Pour le moment c'est l'équipage connus qui possède la prime totale la plus élevés connus de tout one piece et le seul équipage connus dont tout les membres ont des primes . Sondage du Site Quel est votre membre de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille préféré? Monkey D. Luffy Usopp Nami Roronoa Zoro Franky Nico Robin Tony Tony Chopper Brook Sanji Références Navigation du Site en:Straw Hat Pirates ca:Pirates del Barret de Palla de:Mugiwara-Piratenbande es:Piratas del Sombrero de Paja eu:Lasto Txapelaren Piratak it:Pirati di Cappello di paglia pt:Piratas do Chapéu de Palha ru:Пираты Соломенной Шляпы zh:草帽一伙 id:Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tr:Hasır Şapka Korsanları Catégorie:Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Équipages